earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Hitting Where It Hurts
Characters * Sam Kane * Jack Dahl * Ted Grant * Joseph Kane Location * Wildcat Gym, Gotham City, NJ * August 8th 2017, 0909 EST VOX Archive * Sam Kane: opens, bell chime, footsteps What're we doing here? * Jack Dahl: I want you to meet someone. * Ted Grant: footsteps You must be Sam. I'm Ted. * Sam Kane: I know who you are... You're Ted Grant. You're a famous fighter! * Ted Grant: chuckle That's right, Sam. Well, I was... I don't know how famous I am now. * Sam Kane: You're too hard on yourself, Mr. Grant. I think you're great. * Ted Grant: Yeah? That so? Alright... Well, in that case. You want to take a few swings at this bag with me? * Sam Kane: Yes, I do! * Ted Grant: Great. Come over here with me then. voices faiding * Jack Dahl: body setling onto wooden bench Aren't you needed in Star City? * Joseph Kane: Huh? * Jack Dahl: Your mustache... Looks like Green Arrow's back in the day. * Joseph Kane: Oh... Yeah. It's a fake one. * Jack Dahl: No kidding? chuckle Well, it went off like you said it would. Sam took to the guy real nice. * Joseph Kane: Good... Ted's a great teacher. He'll help Sam. * Jack Dahl: Something wrong with your eye? * Joseph Kane: Huh? * Jack Dahl: You got that one eye closed. What's going on with that? * Joseph Kane: Uh... Long story. How's Sam doing? * Jack Dahl: He's good. I've been busy with Outsider and Monitor business, but thankfully Ellie's been around to help out... Well, except for today. She's not answering her phone. but what I've seen of him, he's doing good, mate. * Joseph Kane: How about you? How are you? * Jack Dahl: As I said, I've been busy. I definitly got a few more stories to tell that no one's going to believe. * Joseph Kane: Yeah? That so? * Jack Dahl: Let's just say I've been through hell and back. chuckle * Joseph Kane: chuckle Yeah, I've been through the wringer myself. * Jack Dahl: How is that thing with the suit going? Still got the shakes? * Joseph Kane: Actually, no I think I might be ready to come back to Gotham full-time. There's just one thing I got to take care of first. * Jack Dahl: See an optometrist? * Joseph Kane: sigh Yeah... Along those lines. getting off bench * Jack Dahl: You're leaving already? * Joseph Kane: Yeah... the longer I stay here, the more danger I put you and Sam in. * Jack Dahl: What's going on? * Joseph Kane: I'll tell you about it when it's over... I'm sorry, but if I tell you what's happening, you're just going to want to help- * Jack Dahl: Damn straight, mate. * Joseph Kane: But if this goes south on me, I need to know that someone is taking care of Sam... Someone I trust. * Jack Dahl: Fine... but you mentioned on the phone that you lost your communicator? How am I going to get a hold of you? * Joseph Kane: If you don't hear from me by week's end, go look for the Royal Flush Gang. They've taken Candy and I in for a while * Jack Dahl: Those superpowered pickpockets? chuckle Alright, mate, I'll track them down... but I won't have to do that, right? You're going to get in touch. * Joseph Kane: footsteps Goodbye, Jack. door opens, bell chimes, door closes * Sam Kane: Was that... quiet growl * Ted Grant: Come on. One more hit, Sammy. whack, chain rattling, boisterous chuckle Oh, wow! Now, that's what I'm talking about, kid! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues in ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 2. * Joseph is on the run from Deathstroke, as seen in ObMod: Crumbling Walls. Deathstroke has developed a psychic link though Joey's eye, the way he did with Ravager, until she took her eye out with a batarang. * Jack just came back from Hell, literally, as seen in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 6. * The reason why Elissa is not answering her phone can be seen in ObMod: Cabin Fever 1. * First appearance of Ted Grant and the Wildcat Gym. Links and References * ObMod: Hitting Where It Hurts Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Ted Grant/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Wildcat Gym/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline